See No Evil
by scaryprincess
Summary: LV/HP one-shot. Slash, dark, morbid. Harry wishes to see no evil, just cover your eyes and don't say a word. Just cover your eyes and it'll go away, uncover them and the illusion is broken. R&R plz M angst and rape, no like no read.


See no evil

HP/LV a one-shot, dark, slash, angst, guy on guy don't take your fancy don't read. Okay warning, if the very thought subtle mention of gore makes you sick don't read, or rape don't read; so don't flame about that because I'll just tell you I told you so. R&R plz I know I need help.

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter but this story is mine. MINE! (Hisses and waves broom at people)

* * *

_See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil_

_- the three wise monkeys_

* * *

My eyes are blurry; my glasses have long since been broken but I have to say thank you for breaking them, I think as you torture the blurred image in front of me; a woman screamed as the blurred image crumpled to the ground after a flash of green. I couldn't see their faces, and if I could I'll bet a thousand gallons that they would be begging for me to end this torture.

As long as I cannot see I could block it out, hold onto the last strand of sanity desperately for it will be my life line when the waters get too deep to exit this world and enter a one where everyone is living and happy, such a blissful dream; but alas like all dreams you need to wake up.

I got a rude awakening; it seems he saw my far off look.

_Please don't._

He said I always had beautiful eyes.

_Please…_

He hated how I had to squint all the time.

_I'll do anything_

He said he'll fix them…

_MAKE IT STOP!_

He took me by my arm to his chamber, I still don't know what it looks like; all I knew is the direct direction to the bed; I generally block out the rest floating off into my world. He laid me down on the bed gently. Unlike the other times where he flung me onto the bed and pounced on my fragile body, his cold but hard body against my own as his stale breath was against my neck. I could feel him playing with my hair and his voice cold.

"Let me fix your eyes, Harry"

Harry? That name sounded vaguely familiar, it must be my name. He undid my robes, I could tell because of the sudden chill I got, getting chills from this blurry image was a everyday occurrence. Something cold dipped down my navel and down to my thigh, it was just blurry shapes but that wouldn't stop my breath hitching and tremble in freight as the mans long fingers fingered my abused hole. He placed his hand over my eyes, as I felt him remove his fingers only to replace them with something bigger; he pushed in causing me to scream in pain as a chilling voice whispered in my ear as a snake tongue flicked at it.

"You'll see what happens tonight, Harry" He hissed as the hand fell from my eyes showing a pale, tall man thrusting into me with ruby eyes no more blurry shapes. The world I once felt safe in broke as well as my life line.

I woke to pain and a clear image of everything, the man was watching in amusement as my chest heaved, bile raising burning my throat as I recalled last night; the blood and semen that covered my thighs, I took no notice as I rushed to the bathroom throwing up in the sink, looking up I saw jade, broken eyes, these eyes were seeing so in a physical sense fixed but emotionally they were broken to me. I hated it.

As if heeding my call my old glasses laid on the bathroom bench, the glass broken leaving the frames empty, like my soul.

My broken eyes were fixed; the world of the seeing is such a cruel place…

I look at my glasses once again, I pick up a shard of glass and raise it to my eye.

I don't want to see anymore. I want to see no evil.

The man just took my hand and put it closer to my eye, so I could see the ruby eyes reflected and the sharp point just got closer to my eye. Going behind me, the man pressed his hip into my sore arse, giving the illusion he was hugging me as he wrapped his free hand around my waist, the point of the glass out closer to my soft eye.

He smirked and said,

"Don't worry I'll just fix it again"

The splatter of blood on the glass reminds me of that time, when he broke my glasses. When I thought I would see no evil.

* * *

Scary: Gah! Eyes are gross! When you dissect one you'll know why!

Kat: okay…why were you dissecting eyes?

Scary: well it's a long story really. ---

Kat: Then I don't care

Scary: (pout) anyway review love ya heaps and I know my grammar is crap and I need a beta so yeah don't tell me stuff I already know and yeah as I said DON'T FLAME because Voldie will use it on poor blind Harry.

Voldie: I thought this was another romance between me and Harry… (Pout)

Scary: well, tough you're in character so suck it up!

Harry: That was oddly disturbing…

Xagnela: that didn't turn me on at all!!

Scary: IT'S FUCKING MORBID! LEAVE IT ALONE! IT'S ANGST?!

Kat: poor Harry…

Scary: fine do you want an alternant ending?

All unison: YES!

Alternant ending (not to be taken seriously)

As I was about to gouge out my eyes with glass, the man grabbed my hand before I could, and I just noticed how hot Voldemort was now I could see him clearer.

"No, Harry your eyes are too beautiful and I LOVE YOU!"

I chocked back a sob,

"And I you, lord Voldemort"

And we had hot sex.

The end….

Xagnela: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!

Scary: An alternant ending

Voldemort: (eye twitch) I'm way out of character…

Harry: At least it didn't involve me going blind…wait did I go blind?

Xalura: lets just assume you did.

Kat: it didn't make sense…

Scary: this is what happens when people demand me to do something, I DON'T TRY! Okay readers respect that this is the genre I chose so it's not going to have a happy ending (it's angst) but if you guys want me to try to write an better alternant ending ask and I'll try because I love you all.


End file.
